Many companies have call centers or outsource to call centers with trained professionals who help customers resolve problems associated with products and/or services provided by the companies. Customers may be dispersed throughout the world, and call centers may be located at various locations around the world. Service representatives at call centers often feel disconnected from the company and/or from the individuals that they are helping for the company.